Wanted List
While playing Mega Force missions, more specifically, Red Bull Missions, a whole bunch of enemies different from the regular Val Shark goons show up to attack the players. These enemies, if defeated, are added into the Wanted List. Getting Started Before starting to hunt criminals, players need to reach at least Single Fighter to unlock the Wanted List by talking to Zenjiro in Spin Square. After arresting a certain ammount of criminals, Zenjiro will expand your Wanted List Lv. The Maximum Wanted List Lv. is 4. Criminals appear in every single Red Bull Mission, with a few exceptions. Most of these enemies have powerfull attacks and high defense, not to mention, most of them will block most of the attacks that players might do to them. If players want to get the harder criminals for their Wanted List, they should bring range Accessories and weapons like Bombs. A well known strategy is to bring the Power Arms Accessory, and spam the Hold Weak Attack. This will stun the enemies ignoring any defense. However, players need to stay sharp at any time in case enemies escape the "clapping". Another strategy is to jump in the back of the enemies and spam infinite combos. Since NPCs will not block any attack from the back, obviously. Again, players need to be careful in case enemies turn around to face the player and attack them. Some enemies might have Super Armor and none of these strategies will work, an option for these treats is to bring the Laser Cannon weapon or any other weapon that deals continuous damage. (There is currently a bug in where Water Balloon's dash special makes them flip.( Criminal List Most criminals appear as either bosses, or as a hindrance during Red Bull missions and will run if not dealt with after a while. There are a few rare ones however, that doesn't appear at just about any stages, or rarely appears at United Front Alliance. ` = Never appears at UFA. ' = New Criminals released in 6th Anniversary, will only appear at Set 1 Missions. Will not appear at this time in other server until update. † = Kawase's former spot (Only available in UFA now) Rewards If you talk to Zenjiro after arresting a certain ammount of enemies, he will give you special rewards: Non-Criminals At certain locations in Red Bull or UFA, you will encounter foes you don't usually see, even though they are not inside wanted criminals. Accessory User Some Criminals/NPCs carries an accessory commonly found at other players with them, though they are mostly with different moveset. (Look above for Knightgear NPCs) Gallery Wanted Criminals Fulford.png|Fulford Dimon.png|Dimon Blade.png|Blade File:Corneille.png|Corneille File:Towa.png|Towa Fortress.png|Fortress Megandroff.png|Megandroff α & β GearCommander Espada.png|Gear Commander GearCommander MFAR2.png|Gear Commander (MF-AR2) DeltaCommander Gallery.png|δ Commander BazakkuImage.png|Bazakku, appears redish at low hp as he is a bserverker. Others Gear S1.png|S1 Gear S2.png|S2 Gear S3.png|S3 Gear S4.png|S4 Gear S5.png|S5 Gear M1.png|M1 Gear M2.png|M2 Gear M3.png|M3 Gear M4.png|M4 Gear M5.png|M5 Gear L1.png|L1 Gear L2.png|L2 Gear L3.png|L3